Risks Limits
by Surfchick
Summary: Jim has fallen in love with Chris, but Lara still loves him. How far is Lara willing ot go to win Jims heart? Will Jim RISK (eh title, c dat?) it all for Chris? Will he put it all on the line 2 b with her? even his heart. Duz Chris love him, too? RR
1. The Call

Risks and Limits Lara (A/N: most of you already know that that's Boxer's sis's name yeah) sat alone once again in her room, thinking, like she usually did when she wasn't out with her new brute of a boyfriend. Well, she had been thinking a lot since her an the 'brute' had broken up, and as she sat there thinking, she couldn't help but think back on the days when her and Jim Street had been dating. She was always so happy when she was with him. And, now that she didn't have him, he was all she could ever think about. Then, a thought hit her, no, it wasn't the first time she had had this realization, but it was the first time she thought about it seriously. Lara's perfectly perfect realization was, she wanted Jim back.And she would do anything, and she meant anything, to get him back.  
  
************************MEANWHILE*************************  
  
"Bullseye!" cried Jim, smiling that gorgeous smile of his (A/N: sorry, that was a little bit of my personal opinion.IGNORE IT!) , as he hit his target square on.  
The Team had been training all morning, and right now they were in the midst of gun practice. They always enjoyed each other's company, even if it was at work.  
"Oh SHUT UP!" said Chris Sanchez as she punched him in the arm playfully.  
Deke rolled his eyes, " It's so damn OBVIOUS!" he whispered exasperatedly to Boxer, who by the way had fully recovered. Boxer smiled and nodded.  
" Hey!" yelled Hondo, "Street! Sanchez! If this were the real deal, you'd both be dead! So, I suggest you stop teasing and playing around and TRY to take this a little more seriously!"  
" Yes Sir." They said.  
" Yes Sir my ass." Jim muttered sarcastically to Chris. She giggled as he gently nudged her with his shoulder.  
Chris looked over at Jim, watching a concentrated look make it's way onto him face as he discontinued to laugh and smile. She loved his smile.it, in a way, captivated her. When he smiled, she couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed right in the world. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. She never thought about it too much though. Because, of course, they were good friends, so she thought it was perfectly natural to feel like that.  
But there was always a part of her, deep inside, that couldn't help but wonder if it were normal to think like that about a friend. She stared, examining every aspect of his facial features. He was.in a word, perfect.  
" Hello? Sanchez? Chris? HELLO!"  
Chris popped out of her staring trance to Deke waving his arm over her eyes.  
"Yo, Sanchez, you gotta lay off the starin a little! You don't wanna scare him away now!" Deke said as he gave her a slight wink.  
" What are you talking about?" she said, looking over at him.  
" Oh come ON! Everyone already knows it! Well, save for Jim over there." He replied nodding his head at Jim.  
Sanchez looked from Deke, to Jim, then back at Deke, "Everyone knows what?"  
"Everyone can tell you got it bad for lil' Jimmy, girl!" he said laughing slightly at her reaction.  
" I-I-I-I DO NOT! I just-I just."  
" You just what?" asked Jim, who had noticed all the commotion and decided to join his teammates.  
"She ju-"  
"JUST wanted to point out how..umm.good your shooting was today!" said Sanchez, drowning out Deke. 'Smooth move' she thought bitterly to herself.  
Jim gave her an odd glance, "Umm.thanks." He said looking up at Deke who shrugged, smiling, then walked away.  
Before she went to follow Jim out, Sanchez turned around and hit Deke, hard, in the upper arm and glared.  
" OW! WHAT?" he said, looking betrayed, " I was doing you a favor!"  
  
************************that night**************************  
  
Jim lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He couldn't help but have noticed that Sanchez had been staring at him earlier that day. He had pretended to not notice, but he couldn't help it. He had always kind of liked Chris, though if he were ever consulted he would surely deny it. Her beautiful hair, her eyes, and her full lips. He was entranced, deep in thought when suddenly, the phone rang. He slowly got up and walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" He said. "Hi, it's me." "Chris?" he said, though for the life of him he couldn't think WHY! "Who's Chris?" said Lara, who was on the other end of the line, but she shook it off, "Whatever, never mind. Jim, I've decided to take you back!" "What?" said Jim, shocked, "Who said that I wanted you to take me back?" "You mean.you don't want to be with me?" she sounded shocked. "No." Jim thought for a moment before saying, "I-I've.found someone else." "WHAT!" Lara yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE 'FOUND SOMEONE ELSE'!? IT'S THAT CHRIS GIRL YOU MENTIONED ISN'T IT? WHO IS SHE? NO ONE STEALS AWAY MY MAN!" "Who said I was your man?!" he yelled back, "You better stay the hell away from her or I swear." "I promise you Jim Street, you will soon be begging me to take you back!" she said before hanging up the phone. And it was at that moment that Lara made herself a silent promise that she would win back Jim Street's heart. Even if it meant removing that Chris girl from the picture.  
  
A/N: * GASP * Dun dun dun! A cliffhanger! What will Lara do? How far is she willing to really go to win Jim back? Has Jim fallen in love with Chris? Does she love him back? Find our next chapter! BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! MUAHAHA! So just click the lil button in the corner and the next chapter will be up like that * snaps fingers * So yeah, tell me what you think! I'm Out! SurfChick 


	2. the truth cough CHEEZY cough

Jim walked into work the next day, tired and slightly confused. He still hadn't quite processed what had happened the night before. Lara seemed...different. When he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure it was the same girl. "Jim? Are you okay?" asked Sanchez, she was worried about him. He had been acting weird all morning. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine..." he replied before making his way back out onto the training field. Chris shook her head before running after him, " Are you sure? Because you know if there is something wrong, you know you can tell me. I'll understand." "Not this you won't." said Jim. 'How could she possibly understand,' he thought, 'I'm falling in love with her...' "Um, Alright." said Chris hesitantly. She stopped chasing him and watched him strut away. "Uh oh...boy troubles?" came Deke's voice from behind her. "Oh shut up! What would you know about it?" she said angrily as she began to walk away. "Well, ya know, I AM one of them." he called after her. Chris stopped. She suddenly got an idea, she turned around and walked back over to Deke, "Do you think you could do me a favour?" "The truth comes out. I thought that'd get your attention. Yeah sure, Watta ya want?" he said, moving closer, so that they couldn't be overheard. She smiled,"Yes, i guess I do kinda...well you know...like him...but anyway, I want you to see if you can get Jim to tell you whats going on and then come and tell me. He's really starting to worry me." "Yes Sir...I mean ma'am." he said saluting her before running over to Jim, "HEY JIMBO!" he called. Jim looked up from his twiddling thumbs, "Hey." he said. "So...umm...is there anythin', ya kno...that ya need to talk bout? Ya know, guy talk." Jim raised an eyebrow at Deke, "...Guy talk?" "Yeah...sorta. Anythin' you need a lil help with?" "Well...it's Lara. She phoned me last night." Jim said, turning his face to look at the ground, "And she said that she wanted to get back together with me and-" "and...what?" said Deke, while thinking, 'OOO! dis is betta than i thought!' "...and i said that I didn't want to get back with her, and she kinda got...upset." "ooo! You in trouble now boy! You gone now and pissed off a WOMAN! Dat's bad news bro!" "There's more...um, she has the idea that there's someone else." Jim felt reddness creep onto his face. "Someone...else." Deke repeated curiously, glancing over at Chris. "Yeah, she thinks that me and Chris are, an 'item'...she kinda freaked me out...she went all homicidal maniac on me. She took it worse than I thought she would considering the fact that she broke up with me!" "Dude, don't worry about it too much. It's not like any of that is true and I doubt she'll try anythin'. What could she possibly do? I think your takin this chick's shit way too seriously. Maybe try talkin to her or somethin. I'm gunna leave you to your personal thoughts and shit for a bit. I'll catch ya later, Ok?" "Yeah, sure, later." said Jim. Maybe Deke was right. Maybe he had been taking what Lara had said way too seriously. He should just leave it be. Yeah, he would just drop the thought and just go back to his normal life. Jim laughed at his stupidity before getting up to join Boxer and Hondo. Deke had just finished telling Chris everything that Jim had told him. Chris stood silently for a moment before saying, "Umm...thanks Deke." Well, apart from the fact Jim's ex was trying to get back together with him, there was really nothing seriously wrong. That slightly lifted Chris's spirits. Well, again, apart from the tiny little ex girlfriend deal. She too, along with Deke, ran over and joined the rest of her team. 'Well, nice of you two to join us." said hondo as Chris and Deke reached the group. "Now, as you all know, it's time for us to find ourselves a new team mate. We start our search today." he then threw a list of recruits onto the small table. "Deke, Boxer. You two check out these 3, Sanchez and Street, I want you two to check out the rest." "And you will be doing...what?" asked Boxer. "Well, each of you will choose one of your 3 recruits and then they will go head to head against eachother in a small course that I will be putting together while you people go out hunting. Understand?" Everyone nodded before making there ways to their vehicles. A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed and to those who didn't...I'm watching you o_O. But anyway, I'm glad MOST of you liked it and for the others, I tried to tone down the Drama a little. I'm just a very Dramatic person. But anyway, yeah, i kno this chapter was a little slower than the other one but hey, they can't all be great! lol! the next chapter will be better, i promise! i hope you enjoyed it and i want to see everybody reviewing this time! SURFCHICK 


End file.
